Frosty Haze
by kawarimi
Summary: Just a quick, Christmasy SasuSaku oneshot.


A/N: Just wanted to write a little something as a present for my friend Luna's birthday. I was in a bit of a rush to get something written, and it was the first idea that popped into my head. If you like it, feel free to leave a review and tell me so.

Disclaimer: Characters and all that jazz owned by Kishimoto, not me of course.

* * *

Sakura leaned her forehead on the cool glass of her bedroom window as she propped herself up by her elbows on its sill; she was kneeling on her bed. It didn't get cold enough in Konoha for snow, so Sakura had used her breath to frost up the window. 

Sasuke-kun was gone, Naruto had already left with Jiraiya a while ago, and Kakashi-sensei was always out on missions to make up for the still lack of higher-level ninjas in the village. It was the first Christmas that Team 7 would all be apart since its formation.

Sakura pulled herself away from the window and sat back against her propped up pillow. A framed picture of the four of them sat face down at the corner of her bed. She had knocked it there from its usual position on the window sill.

"We're going out shopping!" she heard her mother yell from down the hall. "We'll be back in a few hours!"

"All right," Sakura called back to her parents as she returned to her position at the partially foggy window. She usually hated the cold, but tonight the chilled glass was a welcome sensation.

Sakura watched the spectacle of pedestrians down below, the many colors of winter paraphernalia reaching her irises. She saw a purple hat enter one store, a green scarf enter another, someone wearing a fur coat bumped into an older lady walking a dog.

"Sakura."

Her head snapped around in shock at the voice. In a moment she was standing next to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his form as if she was afraid he'd disappear as quickly as he had come.

"I- I don't understand, you left. What are you doing here?" she asked as she buried her head within the folds of his shirt.

"You looked lonely staring out that window," he replied, the familiarity of his voice sending chills down her spine. Feeling her slight shivering, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her to pull her in closer until their whole bodies were in contact.

Sakura felt him press his cheek against hers as he moved one of his arms to place his hand behind her head, his fingers interlaced with her pink locks. At the same time, Sakura lifted one of her arms that had wrapped around his middle to grasp the back of his right shoulder, digging her chin into his other one.

"Don't go," she begged softly as she squeezed him even harder.

At the sound of her request, he immediately released his hold. But instead of stepping back, he stepped forward, forcing her to bump into her bed with the back of her legs. Not being able to balance herself with Sasuke so close in front of her and her bed behind, she plopped lightly onto the mattress behind her.

Then Sasuke leaned down toward her, resting his hands on either side of her on the bed. Just before his lips were about to meet hers, she heard the clatter of the picture frame sliding off the bed and hitting the floor.

It was a simple kiss, just his lips pressed against hers. But Sakura felt as if her whole body was throbbing with the rapid beating of her heart.

And all too quickly, the warm sensation at her mouth retreated, and a chill spread across her forehead.

Snapping open her eyes, Sakura found herself in the same position she was before, propped up on her elbows and facing out her window onto the street below.

'_I must have fallen asleep,'_ she mused to herself as she wondered if she would have an equally wonderful dream again that night.

Sakura was about to get up when she swore she caught through the haze of her version of frost a hint of red and white on blue, but it has disappeared around the corner before she could wipe the pane clean. Shaking her head to also clear the sleep from her mind, Sakura slipped off her bed and almost stepped on something. She reached down to pick up the frame.


End file.
